1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message processing apparatus, a message processing system, a message managing method, and a storage medium storing a message management program for processing a message
2. Description of the Related Art
When work is performed through cooperation among a number members, it is necessary for a leader of a group to receive a report of the process of a job assigned to each member so that the leader can be well informed of the processes of the respective jobs assigned to the members of the group. Therefore, the leader has to communicate messages with the members through electronic mail, etc. as follows.
First, the leader generates a message inquiring the process of a job, and transmits it to all members. Upon receipt of the message, each member generates a message reporting whether or not his or her job has been completed, and transmits it to the leader. The leader reads the messages from all the members, and determines the entire process of the work of the group.